elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Find the Source of Power
Three Missions in 1 #Find the Source of Power in Angarvunde #Discover the Treasure of Angarvunde #Medresi Dran and the Wandering Dead All 3 are exactly the same. *Prerequisites: None *Type: Miscellaneous *Location: Angarvunde These are miscellaneous missions, spawned either by chance of finding Angarvunde or after recieving a Note from a Friend, ''in regards to finding the "source of power." Once you enter Angarvunde, you meet Medresi Dran. You are then presented with the option of helping her find the treasure, or killing her and claiming it for yourself. Should you kill her, you spawn '''Discover the Treasure of Angarvunde'. Should you help her, you spawn Medresi Dran and the Wandering Dead. Walkthrough If you killed Medresi Dran, loot her body and get the Angarvunde Key. Follow the corridor, eliminating the few Draugr along the way. Once you come to the main chamber, there will be four leveled Draugr. Eliminate them. You will then see a gate at the other side of the chamber. It is closed, and you are unable to open it. If you use the Clairvoyance spell, it will help you very little until the gate is open. To either side is a door, one to the Angarvunde Ruins, '''the other to the '''Angarvunde Catacombs. '''Which you choose first, is up to you, but you will have to go through both. Don't worry, you won't get lost very much. : The '''Catacombs '''is the longer passage of the two, so I recommend you go through that first. I also recommend you have either the Aura Whisper shout, or one of the Detect Life spells, for it will make fighting the Draugr so much easier. In the Catacombs, there are around 20-25 Draugr. I kept losing count of the bodies as I went through them, so I am unsure of the exact number, if there is one. But expect to find them in pairs or triplets, whether walking or in coffins. Watch your back though, because if you're sneaking through, sometimes they'll show up behind you. At the end of the passage there will be a lever, you will need to pull it to get out through the spiked gates, and there is a chest next to that exit. (Note: when you get to the spiraling ramp, you might have to use Unrelenting Force on any follower you might have, because sometimes they won't drop down, and you can't get back up to get them.) : Across the chamber is the entrance to the '''Ruins. Shortly into the passage, you will enter a small chamber with a few Draugr. You will see two gated passages, and a door. The door is simply a closet with a few leveled potions. Continue straight through to the open passage, and follow it around, eliminating all Draugr, `til you come to one of the previously noted barred passage entrances. To the side there will be a lever. Pull it, it will drop both passage's bars and the bars to the chest next to it. Continue across to the newly opened passage. You will come to a large chamber with three draugr: 2 in coffins, 1 patrolling the upper catwalks. Then, climb up the ramp to the door leading back to Angarvunde. You will find several '''urns '''and a chest, and the other lever for the target gate. Pull it, the iron bars lower, as well as the far gate. Once you enter the newly opened gate, you will see a large, winding, stone stairwell. Behind it is an open chest with a Coin Purse. Descend the stairwell, and claim your prize. There are no Draugr down there so no need to be worried. And if your follower doesn't descend with you it's ok, you have to leave the same way you entered anyways. Bug warning (XBOX 360): If you pickpocket the Angarvunde Key from her before she offers it to you, she might get stuck. This is what happened, I immediately pickpocketed the key, then explored the left side and reported back to her that they were dead (I thought she had to open the second gate). She then gave me the key, I completed the right side and returned to her only to hear that we needed to open the other gate, despite both now being opened. After I killed her, the staircase finally came up. Bottom line: if you want to spare her, don't pickpocket the key up front. Rewards *The Thu'um Animal Allegiance (1 of 3) *Chest with leveled items and amount of gold